Kain's Trial
by Azecreth
Summary: This is a look deeper into the trial of those destined to be dragoons. Taken from the GBA version of FFIV, but expanded upon in some ways.
1. Day 1

**A/N: This is based upon Kain's trial in the Lunar Ruins, from the GBA version of FFIV. Naturally, creative liberties will be taken to make it work better in a story sense, but someone who's played the game should be able to recognize it. **

**Final Fantasy is the property of Square Enix or something. Definitely not me.**

* * *

_Day 1_

Darkness. Infinite, encompassing, yet also comforting. For once, sleep did not bring the dreams, memories, the visions that tormented him so often, both in his rest and in the waking world. He would not need to worry about jerking awake in a cold sweat, or fighting another batch of monsters with black circles ringing his eyes. Bad enough to actively remember what he had done, but the dreams came to him unbidden as always.

Sadly, his dreamless sleep was not to last. A voice pierced the veil of darkness, a familiar voice that brought about conflicting emotions whenever it was heard. "Kain...Kain! Wake up!"

With a grunt. Kain opened his eyes to see the face of Cecil Harvey staring down at him, a look of concern etched upon his visage. Kain squinted from the brightness, his friends gaze wreathed in light from the sun overhead. Cecil's concern for Kain was not unexpected, the Paladin showing a care for others that could survive the blackest treachery. Even Kain's own. Which was why he wore the gold and white armor of a Paladin, of course.

Bringing to bear all the grace that a Dragoon in armor could possess, Kain rose to his feet. To his surprise, he found himself back in Baron, that fact causing him to miss Cecil's question as he looked around a bit to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Is this...Baron? Why am I here," Kain muttered questioningly to himself. It was a legitimate question since he last remembered being on the Moon.

It wasn't a question he had time to ponder though, as Cecil came up to join him. "I'm glad you're alright," the Paladin commented as he looked Kain over.

The Dragoon, on the other hand, was not one to dwell on his physical state. He felt fine, so Cecil's concern was misplaced, and that was all there was to it. Meanwhile, his attention was drawn to the crowd in front of them. Soldiers bustled about the area, talking to people standing around, and making notes of what they said, while also looking over the surroundings.

"Cecil, what's going on here? What's with all the noise," he asked, his interest piqued as a Royal Dragoon.

Cecil turned his gaze to the crowd as well. "A soldier was attacked last night by an unknown assailant."

"Hm," was the response he got as the two of them stepped forward, nearer to the crowd. Stopping, Kain watched as Rosa, beautiful and eye catching as ever in her White Mage's robes, stepped out of the crowd and quickly walked over to him.

"Kain! Thank heaven's you're alright," she said with obvious relief. Her presence only served to confuse Kain though, as he had yet to see anyone else from their party, such as Cid or even Rydia.

"Rosa?...Why am I here," he muttered to himself yet again, though obviously not quiet enough to escape the hearing of the two standing next to him.

"We were worried about you, so we followed you here," explained Cecil, though it did nothing to explain the question of why Kain was here. "We found you lying there, and the town's in turmoil. There's something strange going on..."

Rosa nodded in agreement. "I heard a soldier was attacked by someone or something. I don't know the details but..."

"I think we should investigate," finished Cecil.

Kain couldn't argue with that, even if it was more from a sense of duty than of his own volition. "Yeah. I agree." With that, they separated to talk to people 8in the crowd. He didn't do much talking himself, preferring to listen in on ongoing conversations and hear what people were saying.

The lack of solid evidence was a problem, though there wasn't much that could be done about it. The eyewitnesses accounts were certainly more interesting to listen to. Apparently the wounds on the dead man had been made by a lance, which limited the suspects somewhat, people had seen someone dressed in black jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and one more...excitable person claimed that he had seen the Grim Reaper. That same figure cloaked in black carrying a large scythe. The man was probably just suffering from shock, but it would be useful in the investigation.

Kain listened silently as a soldier tried to guess who the culprit behind this deed might be, based on available facts, and he found it difficult to argue with the conclusion that it might have been a Dragoon, though Cecil rapidly leapt to Kain's defense, something that Kain felt was not needed.

The conversation was abruptly terminated as a trio of soldiers approached. While the two flanking were unexceptional, the one in the middle wore the polished grey and dark orange armor of a Baronian Captain. The soldiers saluted as he stopped in front of the crowd, while Cecil, Kain, and Rosa bowed.

"Thank you. At ease," said the Captain with a wave of his hand. "Now, let's get to business. Have you found any clues yet," he asked the soldiers in the crowd.

The soldiers glanced at each other before a response came. "Nothing yet sir."

"I see." The Captain maintained his calm in the face of this disappointing news. Noticing the large amount of people that had gathered here, the Captain paused for a few seconds before he resumed speaking to them. "Well folks, as you cam see, the town is in turmoil from the callous murder of one of our brave knights. Do not fear though. All possible efforts have begun to bring the one responsible to swift justice so they may receive the punishment that waits all such criminals. You have my word." His gaze scanned the crowd. "If you happen to find any important information, make sure to let me know immediately. I will be leading the investigation from the training room beneath Devil's Road."

"We certainly will," agreed Cecil.

"Good." The Captain glanced back at the soldiers standing behind him next. "Remind me, have the town borders been sealed off yet? We don't want the killer escaping."

"Yes sir."

The Captain merely smiled. "Good. Make sure to question every suspicious person you come across."

"Yes sir." The soldier to the Captain's left turned and headed for the main entrance to Baron, while the one on his right stepped forward to stand beside him.

"Captain. I think we should ask Sir Cecil and his friends to help us out with this incident," he said.

"What," asked the Captain, turning to face his subordinate.

The soldier explained. "If the suspect has been seen jumping from roof to roof, I think we should ask for Sir Kain's help. He's the only one who can chase the suspect. In case we can't catch him. Sir."

The Captain was silent for a few seconds, his face moving into a disapproving frown as time passed before he responded. "I'm sorry. Are you saying that you want to depend on others to catch this dangerous criminal, even those of Sir Cecil and Sir Kain's skill? What would that say about the City Guard, if we're unable to do our job effectively on our own?"

The soldier took a step back. "Sorry sir. I just thought we could use the support..." Under the Captains withering gaze, he quickly fled eastwards towards his post.

The Captain harrumphed and turned his attention back to the crowd. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Anyways, I would be grateful if everyone could help out with this incident. With your help, we're sure to catch whoever's behind this. So what do you think? Can you give us a hand?"

Cecil stepped forward. "Certainly. Kain was attacked as well. I'd like to see that those who did this are apprehended."

Rosa nodded her agreement. "Yes. Let's get to the bottom of this and clear your name Kain."

"Yeah," Kain responded a bit absentmindedly, though he was a tad peeved at Cecil for offering Kain's own assistance for him, as if he couldn't reach decisions and do the right thing on his own. He didn't want Cecil to be his moral compass, wanted to be able to trust himself.

The Captain grinned. "Thank you very much. This will help us more than you know." He glanced over at the setting sun, as if noticing for the first time the steadily growing shadows. 'You must be tied from your journey. Please go to the inn and get some rest there tonight. I will talk to the innkeeper and have everything prepared."

"Thank you," replied Cecil. As the Captain began to depart, a thought occurred to the Paladin. "Oh Captain, I don't believe we ever caught your name."

The Captain glanced back over his shoulder. "Oh, my name is Garland. Captain Garland." And with that, he was gone.

As things started to settle down after Garland's departure, Cecil walked over to where Kain and Rosa were standing. "Kain, you should go ahead and rest. I'll take Rosa back to her house."

Kain did his best to react impassively, as if he didn't give a care one way or another despite how he was truly feeling inside. "Alright." Hand in hand, the Paladin and White Mage walked off together as if they were made for each other, while Kain stared at their backs as they left. He couldn't deny the twinge of jealousy, of wishing that it was him in Cecil's place, even just once to speak nothing of forever.

As red night fell across the town with the setting sun, Kain gave a sigh and silently returned to the inn. Garland had been true to his word, and the innkeeper quickly directed Kain to a room. Once inside, Kain slowly removed his armor and laid his lance against the wall. Without anything to occupy him, Kain laid down in the single bed and closed his eyes, wishing for a dark and dreamless sleep.


	2. Day 2

**A/N: Another day another update. I had the time to write, and it's easier to write this than work on my other fanfics, so this it is. The day stuff may be sketchy, but just assume it happens after midnight. Comments, criticisms, suggestions are welcome.**

**As before, FFIV is still owned by Square Enxi, and I still own nothing.**

* * *

_Day 2_

_Wind whipped about him, buffeting him with its might, and making conversation near impossible when added to the sound of propeller blades. Sailors bustled about the deck of the ship, undaunted by the altitude or the wind, just as Kain was. A glance over the side of the vessel revealed the ground far below, a world in miniature. Another glance behind would reveal two other airships flanking theirs as they cut through the sky. _

_Kain stood stoically as he mentally resigned himself to what was to come. This dream again. Though he knew that it was a dream, he was as unable to control it now as he had been the first time it came to him. He was as helpless to witness what happened as he had been when the events were taking place. The sole blessing was that Kain could not feel the crushing malaise that had afflicted him at the time._

_Rising before them was Fabul Castle, just as he remembered it. Around him the Red Wings prepared for combat, and Golbez made his own secretive plans. Kain could not turn away as bombs rained down on Fabul and monsters overwhelmed the defenders. With the castles defenders having withdrawn inside, Kain was free to jump off the deck of the hovering airship and land solidly on the castles ramparts. With the knowledge that Golbez was watching and would not tolerate resistance, he made his way inside as well. Unmolested by the monsters that rushed around, destroying without concern, he walked through towards the crystal room. As he walked, he passed the various battle signs. Rubble from the Red Wing's bombs, slain soldiers and monsters, and other sights he wished he could forget._

_Past the abandoned throne room, he made his way into the less gaudy, more pristine crystal room. Entering, he was immediately confronted by Cecil, some prince who he later met as Edward, and one of Fabuls monks, who he later learned to b Yang. They all bore the wounds from the battle they must have been through, but they were ready for battle, and Edward and Yang would have attacked him had Cecil not intervened. It was enough to placate them when they saw Cecil happy to see Kain alive and well. Too bad it wasn't the Kain he knew, the one from before this all started._

_He didn't have to wait long, the fight quickly starting as Kain lashed out on the offensive against Cecil while declaring his new loyalties at the same time. It was no contest from the beginning, Kain possessing greater speed and reach, while Cecil was held back by a mistaken desire to not hurt his friend. It was a dance for Kain, one where he knew all the moves, the beginning, middle, and end. And the end came swiftly, Cecil thrown to the ground with lance wounds, his face clouded with confusion and sadness, while Kain's visage wore a sneer upon it. He automatically hefted his lance for the killing blow as he mentally waited for the inevitable transition, perhaps to their confrontation above Baron, or some meeting with the captive Rosa in the Tower of Zot._

_But it did not come. Not yet. Golbez's voice rang out in the stunned silent room, calling for him to finish the job, while Kain remembered that the pressure on his mind had become almost unbearable, Golbez's urging to kill the then Dark Knight. As Kain remembered, he resisted the push, and knew that had the struggle gone on for longer, it could have damaged his mind._

_Only Kain felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as a strange feeling ran through him. A rage he didn't remember began welling up inside him, a hatred of Cecil, all his good fortune, the love he had, and everything he was that Kain could not be. Before he knew what was happening, his past self almost grimaced and stabbed downward with his lance, punching through armor, ripping through flesh, and poking the floor as it went through Cecil's heart. Kain wanted to react in horror, wanted to back away, to turn on Golbez and kill him for making him do this, but he had just as little control as before. Instead, he stoically stood there, lance in hand, as his friend bled out on the floor, killed by his own weakness. _

_Golbez laughed, a dark and almost grating sound as Edward and Yang rushed over to where Cecil laid, kneeling down and attempting to apply Hi-potions and elixirs to the wound, but Kain knew it would be useless. "Very good Kain. Such a loyal servant," said the dark lord as he walked forward to claim Fabul's crystal_

_Kain wanted with all his heart to take his lance and try to spear Golbez, even if it was his last act,but he would not move, could not get his body to obey him. As Golbez turned to make his way out, with Kain flanking, an anguished cry rang out from the entrance to the Crystal room._

"_Cecil," cried Rosa as she ran into the room and joined Edward and Yang, her white robes stained with the red of blood. She frantically chanted spells one after the other, using Cure, Life, and not stopping until her Mana ran out in her desperate efforts to save Cecil, but despite this, Cecil did not stir. As she collapsed, weeping over her fallen love, Kain felt his heart break at the sight._

_Golbez smirked behind the imposing helmet he wore. "Ah, so that's the woman who preoccupied your thoughts so much before entering my service. Quite a prize indeed. Go ahead. Claim the fruits of your labour." With an inaudible gasp, Golbez removed the pressure from Kain's mind, letting him think and act without the dark lords influence._

_He immediately dashed over to where Cecil laid, dropping to one knee and letting the lance clatter from his grip on the floor. Edward and Yang stiffened, ready for a fight, but Kain couldn't stop staring at Cecil's pale face. "I'm sorry. I wanted to stop. But his control. It was too strong..."_

_Rosa gasped. "Kain. It was...you," she said, half question and half accusation. _

_Kain shifted his gaze to her. "No. It wasn't me. Please you have to..."_

"_That's not what I'm seeing," came a cold voice filled with barely constrained fury. Looking over his shoulder, Kain saw Rydia, her hair raised up as energy crackled along it in her anger. "Rosa Move," she commanded. With a sad look at him, Rosa stood up and stepped to Rydia's side, along with Edward and Yang._

_Kain resigned himself, and could only welcome the thunder as it came. And the blazing fire. And then nothing._

He awoke with a gasp, snapping upright in tangled sheets as he sucked in air. Calming his rapidly beating heart, he realized that he was still in the inn.

"It was just a dream, he said tp himself, as if it was some consolation. Swinging to sit on the edge of the bed, he rubbed his temple with the palms of his hands. "It's still dark outside," he said with san inaudible groan. He couldn't go back to sleep with the dream on his mind, and forced himself to get up and walk around, hoping it would drive those thoughts from his head. It seemed to work as his mind turned to the murder. "Hm. The weapon was obviously a lance from looking at the wounds. Maybe a weapons vendor," he mused to himself before laying back down and closing his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

* * *

Waking up in the daylight hours, Kain forced himself out of bed from his less than peaceful sleep It wasn't the first time that this had happened, though the dream was new, and disturbing.

His attention was quickly drawn to the one item in his room that hadn't been there before. Sitting in the corner was a lance, apparently made of some kind of white material, perhaps ivory. It caught the gaze, as if radiating some kind of light, which was not diminished by the red liquid dripping down it.

"This lance...It wasn't here last night," he muttered in confusion. How had it gotten in here without him being awoken, and why was it covered in...blood? Was it the murder weapon? But the blood was fresh. That couldn't be it.

After suiting up in his blue dragoons armor, he carefully picked up the mysterious weapon and made his way outside the inn. The Captain would definitely want to see this, even if it turned out to be nothing.

He made his way towards the training room, though he didn't get very far before realizing that yet another crowd had gathered near the weapons shop. Cecil emerged from the crowd to greet him as he walked up to it, sparing a glance at the odd lance, but focusing on the more important issue.

"Kain. There's been another attack."

"What," asked Kain, though the presence of the crowd had already indicated as such. Pushing through the crowd, he emerged to see the weapons vendor lying dead outside his shop. He stepped up to the body and knelt by it.

"Hm...This wound...It was definitely done with a lance. This was done by someone accustomed to using this weapon," Kain concluded. He looked at the soldier nearby. "The weapons vendor was an important witness. This wasn't a random attack." The soldier nodded in agreement as Kain though. It had to be a dragoon. But that was very unlikely as well. With the ascendancy of the Red Wings, the number of Dragoons had declined, and Cagnazzo, posing ads the King, had succeeded in diluting their strength by sending them off to the various corners of the Kingdom on missions. He could think of only five dragoons in the region right now, including him. And then there was the motive...

Leaving that behind for now, he stood up and handed the lance over to the nearby soldier. "Thank you Sir Kain. This should help us greatly," said the soldier as he took the weapon.

That done, Kain turned about to find Cecil and Rosa standing nearby. "Kain, you need to be careful. You've been attacked before," said Cecil with genuine concern in his voice. "You too Rosa."

"I will. But don't forget to watch after yourself Cecil," replied Rosa.

Cecil nodded and shifted to face Kain. "Something about that lance you had bothers me. I should stay in the inn tonight as well."

"Alright," replied Kain with a shrug.

"Good night Rosa," said Cecil, stepping forward to give her a kiss on the check while Kain averted his gaze. Kain didn't mind going to get some rest, what with his less than perfect sleep earlier, and he quietly followed Cecil to the inn while Rosa headed for her house.

The two stayed in the same room together, Cecil sleeping on the floor while Kain had the bed, despite the dragoon offering to switch spots. With a nearly inaudible sigh in the darkness, soft enough that the sleeping Cecil couldn't hear, Kain muttered to himself. "I hope nothing happens tonight."

That statement not entirely reassuring, he closed his eyes and tried to rest. Hopefully he would not be disturbed by dreams like last night while Cecil was in the same room, or else that would be a tad difficult to explain. Kain felt himself subconsciously envying the Paladin, who never seemed to be haunted in his sleep.

The night moved on, and all was quiet.


	3. Day 3

**A/N: Well, there aren't much chapters left in this. I'll do my best to make sure its a story you enjoy. Comments, reviews, criticism are welcome, or just a sign that you've read this story and actually enjoy it, so I don't feel like I'm throwing words into the void here. **

**Final Fantasy, characters, and all trademarks within are owned by Square Enix. Thanks to the FF Wiki for information regarding the Royal Dragoon Corp.**

* * *

_Day 3_

Kain stirred from sleep as the sun rose in the sky. Cecil's presence had had some soothing effect, his rest unhaunted by the dreams that had troubled him before. Looking around the room, it was quickly apparent that Cecil had awoken already and had already departed, which Kain took as a sign meaning that nothing had happened last night.

Feeling more refreshed than he had before, he ate a quick breakfast before donning his armour and heading outside. Not far away from the inn, he found Cecil waiting for him.

"Nothing happened last night," reported the Paladin. "Perhaps it was because we were together."

Kain released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. "That's good."

The two began walking towards the center of town, a silence developing between them that was familiar, yet also uncomfortable, as if both had things they wanted to say, but did not want to speak first.

Finally, Cecil spoke up. "Kain, have you seen Rosa?"

Kain shook his head. "No. Why do you ask?"

Cecil shrugged. "I was just wondering where she is." He sighed. "You should keep searching for clues. I'm sure Rosa is around here somewhere."

Kain nodded in agreement. "Alright." The brief conversation coming to a close, Cecil headed off into a different part of town, Kain watching as he left.

After returning to the scene of the crimes to make sure that nothing new had been uncovered, he made his way to the training room below Devil's Road to see if the investigation had turned anything up, especially with regards to the lance he had delivered to them. But that only resulted in disappointment as well. The blood was from the weapons vendor, as he could have guessed, and the only fingerprints on it were his own. Just looking at the weapon continued to unnerve him, not helped by their continued inability to locate whoever the lance belonged to.

Making his way through town, Kain made a stop at Rosa's house. He was curious where she was, and figured it would help to allay Cecil's fears by finding Rosa for him. Coming up on the house brought back many memories, some good, some not so much. It was a sight he was painfully familiar with, and the tidings within did not help, as Rosa's mother had no idea where she was. There was no reason to panic yet, as Cecil was looking for Rosa, if he hadn't found her yet and was just being negligent in telling her parents.

Tired from his long day of walking, talking, thinking, exercising, and the growing lateness of the day, gave him cause to return to the inn. He was on the way back to his room when a little girl ran up to him, hands behind her back. "Are you a dragoon," she asked, looking nervous around the blue armoured figure.

Kain nodded automatically. "Yes."

The followup question came quickly, one he was used to being asked. "So where's your dragon then?"

Kain gave her a rueful smile. "The Dragoon Corp used to have dragons a really long time ago. Once we got airships, it was decided that dragons weren't needed anymore. After all, you don't need to train an airship, and it doesn't eat people."

The girl pouted in disappointment. "I think it'd be cool to have a dragon. Then we could be friends." Kain wasn't sure about that, since dragon taming was a difficult art at best. But it would be nice to have someone he could talk to without worrying about his reputation. Perhaps it would be something worth looking into later. So he might not disagree with her after all.

* * *

_The castle bustled with activity. Peasants were moved to safe areas, water was prepared to put out fires, and soldiers armed themselves for the battle ahead. Through this turmoil moved Kain like a swift breeze. He was already wearing his armour, and had his weapons as well._

_Entering the throne room, Kain bowed before his liege. "King. I came as fast as I could."_

_The King nodded in approval. ""Good." His voice was a deep rumbling bass, carrying the weight of authority and power. "Kain, our enemies march upon us. Mysidians, Damcyans, Eblanians, Troians, aided by a fifth column in our own ranks of Baronians. They seek to destroy our mighty kingdom, to undo what took our ancestors generations to create." His piercing gaze bored in on the Dragoon." You, and the rest of the Royal Dragoons, must protect the castle at all costs. You are the elite, and I have the utmost confidence in you. Now go!"_

_Ka9in bowed and rushed out to take his position upon the walls. What he saw from there sent a chill through his bones as he stared in shock. An army was camped beyond, stretching to the horizon, a confusing mass of colors and battle standards as the rest of the world marshaled against Baron. They were preparing for an assault, and it would be a miracle if the Dragoons could hold against a tide like that._

_A shout arose from below, and Kain rushed to see what the commotion was about. At the gates leading out of the castle, he found Baron's knights engaged with a man wearing the armor of a Dark Knight, who was fending them off while simultaneously attempting to open the gates. Kain drew his lance and leapt into the fray, vaulting over the soldiers to intercept his blade. _

"_Why do you do this? Why betray your allegiance," he demanded as the two pushed against each others strength._

_The Knight sneered. "Because I can. Because Barton will fall, and I would not fall with her. And because it is fated to be."_

"_I will not let you do s you wish simply because you think fate wills it," growled Kain, and the dance began anew. Lance clashed against dark steel as they moved, seeking to slip past the others guard._

_With a quick thrust and a flick of the wrist, Kain scored first blood. The Dark Knight stepped back, dabbing at the red liquid that seeped from the joint in his armour before licking it. _

"_Very good Sir Kain. But all for naught." And with that, he took yet another step back and swung his sord, the enchanted metal cleaving through the chain behind him like a knife through butter. With a clatter and a loud groan, the gates swung open, admitting the horde beyond. _

_Faced with this turn of events, Kain leapt into the fray, his lance carving a path of fury wherever he went. But for every one that he defeated, three more were waiting to have a go at him. He was not overwhelmed, but quickly could see smoke from the castle rising to join that of the town beyond as the defenders fell._

_Desperately, Kain fought his way to the throne room, only to be brought to a standstill by the sight before him. The King was sprawled on the ground, a pool of growing crimson surrounding him. The Dark Knight before was sitting nonchalantly upon the throne._

_There were no words to say. With a roar, Kain rushed at the man acting as if he didn't have a care in the word, as if slaughter wasn't happening around him. It was not to be. Moving almost too fast to see, the Knight reacted, grabbing the lance and yanking it forward as a gauntleted fist slammed into Kain's helm, denting the metal and sending the Dragoon to the ground._

_Struggling to rise, Kain glared at his enemy a he knelt by Kain's head. 'Don't worry Sir Kain. I have too much respect to kill you. Instead, you will be able to watch as I restore Baron to how it is supposed to be."_

_Kain spat at his feet, the only gesture of defiance he could think up. The Knight merely smiled, patting his head like he was a dog. "Don't worry. In time, you will see I'm right." He rose and motioned to some soldiers. "Take him away."_

_Despair filled Kain's heart as his body began to move. He'd failed._

* * *

Kain's eyes flickered open, his dry mouth making itself immediately evident. In addition to the noise from the floors below.

Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. "Ugh. Another dream," he grumbled to himself as he grabbed some water from the nearby desk Taking a swig, he swished the water around to banish all trace of the uncomfortable dryness from earlier. With that done, it didn't take long for him to realize that he wouldn't be getting to sleep for a while, so he got dressed and headed downstairs to take a walk.

Exiting the inn, he hadn't made it very far when he saw Cecil, and he immediately made his way over towards him as the full moon shone down upon them. The Paladin was pacing about frantically, his eyes ringed with a black that Kain would more expect on himself, and he also bore a distressed look.

"Cecil," Kain said in greeting with a curt nod.

"Kain," replied Cecil, half distracted

Kain frowned, having an idea of what was bothering his friend. "What is it? Did you find Rosa?"

Cecil shook his head. "Not yet."

Kain was surprised that Cecil hadn't been able to find Rosa in all this time, and he felt some fear for the White Mage's safety as well.

"Will you help me find her' implored Cecil, as if that was something that Kain could refuse.

"Of course," came the automatic response. With his agreement, they set out to resume their search.

With most of the town asleep and the stores not open, their search was limited somewhat, giving them a smaller area to cover. The two quickly split up to cover more ground. Kain took up a good pace, occasionally jumping to a rooftop to get a better vantage point. But Rosa was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't at Cid's house, or in the fields to the west, or at the pool beyond the city's walls.

Leaving out foul play for now, Kain turned his mind towards places where she might be, spots nobody would think of looking for Rosa at. Areas they had frequented when they were younger and more naive. Feet making their way along cobblestone paths, he headed towards the water collection centers north of town. It was Rosa's thinking spot. Where she could be alone with only the sounds of bubbling water and nature to keep her company as she reflected on whatever she was thinking about at that time. He had been there a few times, but generally stayed away out of respect for Rosa's privacy.

Heading up the stairs that led to where he could usually find her, his gaze was quickly drawn to a surprising sight, There was Rosa, bound and gagged in a corner. He rushed forward to get to her, realizing he might not have long before the kidnapper came back.

With a quick snip, he removed her gag, the action stirring her to a waking state. Fear flashed through her eyes for a brief time before she recognized who was standing before her. "Kain...Where's Cecil," she asked groggily, half question, half accusation. There was the slightest hint of a quiver in her voice, something that he wouldn't have expected from her before.

Kain nearly rolled his eyes, but restrained himself. "Around. Here, let me give you a hand." Kneeling down next to her, he pulled out a knife and began working on thew ropes binding her.

Just as he finished, Cecil arrived. "Rosa!" Relief was evident in his voice s he came up the stairs. Kain took a few rapid steps back as Rosa leapt up despite not having circulation back and how that must make her dizzy, and the two collided in a tight embrace, holding on like they never wanted to let go. Of course, this had the effect of making Kain feel more than a little awkward to be witnessing it.

"I knew you'd come," Rosa said with a certainty Kain wished was directed at him.

"Your mother is worried. I'll walk you home," replied Cecil, not lessening his grip.

Rosa nodded, the two of them only moving slightly apart as they headed back down the stairs into town. Kain watched them depart, his face expressionless. Despite her being safe, he wasn't as happy as he thought he would be.

_Typical. Not even a thank you. A little too much to expect, was it? And even then, she just wished for __Cecil, when he was nowhere to be found and couldn't even find her without my help_, thought Kain bitterly.

He shook his head. No. He shouldn't think of his friends like that. Rosa had to have been through a difficult ordeal, and it was only natural that she would turn to her closest friend for comfort, however much Kain might have longed to be in his place.

With an inaudible sigh, he made his way back to the inn. Passing Rosa's house saw the lights on, but he didn't go in. She would want time to recover, and he didn't think he was the one who could help her in the way she needed. There would be plenty of time to talk tomorrow, and to learn what had happened.

With more than a little regret, he passed by and returned to the inn. Until tomorrow then.


	4. Day 4

**A?N: Not much more to go in this story. As stated before, reviews, comments, criticisms are welcome. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it.**

**I own nothing, like everybody else on this site. Final Fantasy IV, characters, and trademarks therein are properties of Square Enix or somebody like that. So you can't sue me.**

* * *

_Day 4_

It was an early start this morning, Kain forcing himself to arise and begin his routine instead of seeking more of that dreamless rest he so craved. There was no doubt in his mind that Rosa's abduction was related to the murder which had occurred so recently, and he wanted to be there when she first recounted her tale, not get it secondhand. That way, he wouldn't miss a detail that might be important. After a quick breakfast and wash, he was out the door, heading through the stirring town towards Rosa's house.

Arriving outside, he couldn't tell if anyone inside had awoken yet, since the curtains were covering the windows and no light was leaking out. He stood across the street for a few minutes, warring with himself in his mind, before steeling his resolve, striding up to the house, and knocking on the door.

He waited for a few seconds, and was at the point of leaving when he heard footsteps moving towards the door. There was a rustle and a clank as the lock was removed, and the door swung open to reveal Rosa's mother, eying him suspiciously, though it took a sharp eye to notice.

"Oh. Hello Kain. Come in, we're all awake. Cecil was kind enough to stay the night, but none of us really slept," she said as she stepped aside to allow him entry.

Together, they passed through the darkened foyer of the house to the kitchen, where a fire was lit and Cecil and Rosa were seated at the dining table. Neither of them looked that tired, though Rosa was currently wrapped in blankets and was holding a cup of steaming liquid that Kain assumed to be tea.

Kain and Cecil shared nods as he stepped over and sat down next to Rosa. "Good morning," said Kain to the group, though Rosa averted her gaze for a few brief moments, before looking at him again.

"Kain. I'm...sorry about yesterday. You just startled me..."

"It's fine," replied Kain, cutting her off in mid sentence.

Both their gazes were drawn to Cecil as the Paladin began speaking. "Well, now that Kain's arrived, it's time to turn to the big question. Rosa, what happened yesterday?"

Rosa let out a small sigh, bowing her head in thought before responding. "I was at home, sleeping, when I heard someone calling me. Before I realized what was happening, I was standing outside. I knew I had to get back inside, but then a man dressed in black appeared on the rooftop above me and attacked. When I came to, I was in the spot where you found me, and Kain was standing right in front of me. I can't remember anything else. It felt like it happened in a dream." Having told her story, she took a drink from the mug she was holding.

Cecil's brow furrowed in thought. "I see."

Abruptly, Rosa's eyes lit up. "Wait, there was something else."

"Another clue," asked Cecil.

She nodded. "I constantly heard someone's voice."

"Whose?"

"I don't know. It was sad though, but at the same time it was also warm and filled me with nostalgia, a longing for...something."

That did nothing to lessen Cecil's thoughtful expression. "Hm..."

Kain heartily shared that sentiment. A man dressed in black, with a penchant for appearing from heights. It was too much of a coincidence; it had to be their murderer. But loath as he was to admit it, it didn't make sense. Why kidnap Rosa? Why not kill her, like he had the previous two times he had struck? That was why he agreed when Cecil suggested he return to where they had found Rosa to see if they had found any more clues.

So while Cecil stayed with Rosa, Kain found himself returning to the water collection center, to where he had been last night. Once there, he began searching the area, looking for something that could give him a hint as to who did this. Only one thing caught his attention though, and that was stab and slash wounds in the groud, exactly where Rosa had been put.

"This wound was made by...a lance," Kain muttered to himself, resolving to inform Captain Garland about Rosa's kidnapping and what he had found.

However, his arrival at the command center gave Kain a sight that spoke about how much else the Captain had to worry about,.the place was engulfed in a frenzy of activity, people milling about an accusations flying. He pushed his way through the confused people to Garland's aide, who informed him with a distraught gaze that the lance he had given them yesterday had been stolen.

It was an unfortunate turn of events, and it showed the skill of the murderer, and the lengths he was willing to go to in his exploits. It wasn't easy, stealing a critical piece of evidence straight from the place where the investigation looking for you was based from. But he had done it, and they would just have to try and find him and the lance again.

With nothing else to do for now, Kain decided to go back to his room at the inn. Perhaps writing down what he knew and organizing the facts would give him some insight that he was lacking. The innkeeper looked surprised to see him back so soon, but the Dragoon paid him no mind as he headed up the stairs.

Entering his room, Kain was ready to get to work, but he was unprepared for what awaited him. There, leaning against the wall next to the bed, was the blood soaked lance. How it had gotten there would remain unanswered for now, as Kain was distracted by the sound of feet tramping up the stairs.

At the top of the flight, Captain Garland emerged, a squad of soldiers following him. They moved down the hall to Kain's room, finding him waiting for them in the doorway, with the blood soaked lance visible behind him.

"So it was you after all," muttered one of the soldiers upon seeing the lance in Kain's room. "I didn't want to believe it."

Captain Garland rounded upon his men. "Calm down," he snapped in a stern tone. "We don't know it was Sir Kain! We have no solid evidence! He was the one who originally handed over the lance, remember? There's a possibility the killer is trying to divert attention away from himself but framing Sir Kain."

With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the Dragoon in front of him. "I'm terribly sorry about this, Sir Kain. I don't want to, but I must put you in restraints."

Kain frowned in confusion. "What?"

Garland elaborated. "I don't think you're the one behind all this, at least not yet. However, the weapon used in the attacks has shown up in your room. Again. And my job requires that I make sure that you don't go anywhere, since you are now a suspect in this investigation."

The second soldier in the squad saluted. "I hope you don't mind Sir Kain, but we'll need to bring you back to headquarters for questioning later."

"Alright," Kain agreed reluctantly.

Garland smiled in appreciation. "Good. Please stay here until we get this all sorted out." He turned to face the squad behind him. "Make sure you recover the lance," he ordered. "It's important evidence."

"Yes sir." The third soldier in the squad stepped forward and Kain moved to the side to allow him entry. As he collected the lance from where it was positioned, Garland gestured towards the first soldier. "Keep an eye on him."

With the lance in their possession, Garland and the squad departed, with the assigned soldier taking up a position right outside Kain's door to ensure he didn't leave. Having nothing else to do, Kain removed his armor and laid down in the bed, taking deep breaths and trying to take a nap.

He did not notice the time growing late, relaxing and trying to blank his mind as he meditated. That made it all the more surprising when he heard a voice directed at him. It was soft and close, as if someone was whispering in his ear. The tone was slick and oily, one that made you feel disgusted just hearing it. But at the same time it also sounded familiar...

_Kain...It's all you..._

His eyes flew open and he twisted his head about, searching the darkened room for whoever was speaking to him, but no one was there. That only left one option, one he was intimately familiar with, and he closed his eyes as he thought back. _Who-who's there?_

The voice was mocking in it's reply. _You still haven't figured it out? This is what you've hoped for. Come now. With your strength, it will be easy to take out the guards._

Alarmed, Kain's response was automatic._ I can't lay a hand on soldiers from Baron!_

The voice continued on as if he hadn't said anything at all. _See? That wasn't so bad._

The sound of a large object hitting the ground outside his door was enough to get Kain moving, fairly leaping out of his bed and racing to put on his armor as the voice continued its chilling words. _Come. Leave this place. Kill him._

Lance in hand, Kain slammed the door open. Almost blocking the door was the body of the soldier who had been guarding the entrance, now blocking the door, though he was able to force it open. A quick glance revealed the cause of death to once again be the result of a lance. Kain knelt to close the soldiers eyes before rising to his feet and rushing out of the inn.

And there, walking away from the inn, was a man dressed in black robes. It didn't take a genius to realize that he was the killer. 'Hey, wait," yelled Kain, running after him.

The man, seeing that he was being pursued, took off running down the street. Kain picked up speed as well, determined to stop him. With the streets empty, there was plenty of room to run, and Kain wouldn't lose him in a crowd.

Turning at the next intersection, Kain swept the street for the killer, who seemed to have vanished despite how difficult that was. If he had ducked inside a building, there would be no way to tell him. Kain started moving, reasoning that he couldn't have gotten far.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over him for a brief second, and Kain's eyes flew skyward. There he was, on the rooftops. Well, that was a game that he knew how to play, and this killer would not best him at it. With a few quick steps, he hurled himself into the sky and onto the rooftops, and the chase began anew.

This was a game of speed and stamina now. The killer was less skilled in the art of the dragoon than Kain, but he had less weight to carry around and was able to move faster. From rooftop to rooftop the chase went, killer leading and Kain following, one landing and running along the slanted or flat surface just to leap to the next building, and the same act repeated a moment later.

If people had been awake to watch, they would have seen two blurs leaping across the night sky, outlined by the full moon. Though it would be difficult to see from the ground, both people above knew that a single mistake on eithers part could end this chase, resulting in a clean getaway, or the murders finally being solved.

From his raised vantage point as he sailed through the air, Kain thougt he finally had that chance when the killer plunged into the street, landing and heading off on foot, only to be taken by surprise as he witnessed the man heading into...Rosas's house?!

"Damn it," he muttered, jumping down as well. The killer must be going for a hostage, and he already knew the area. Perhaps he had been meaning to come here this entire time. Hopefully Cecil could hold him off until he got in as well, and then they would have him. The sound of combat inside rang out, clatters, smashing, and shouting. He wasted no time in running inside through the open door.

He was confronted with Cecil squaring off against the killer, holy blade drawn. The Paladin was making sure Rosa and her mother were behind him, though where the White Mage's bow was was anyone's guess. Coming behind him, Kain raised his lance in a fighting stance. "Stop right there," he called.

The killer, now seeing that he was surrounded, reacted quickly. Spinning about, he thrust out with his own lance, a strike that Kain bat aside with his weapon. Still, he was caught off guard as the killer rushed forward, slamming past him and making his way outside. Without missing a beat, Kain dashed after him.

They went back to the rooftops, the Dragoon wasting no time in regaining lost ground. After their last stop, Kain was more alert to their heading, and it seemed the killer had another idea in mind as they went on. Each of them put their utmost effort into their movements, knowing subconsciously that this would end soon.

Then, they emerged from the tangled maze of rooftops and buildings to the park in the west of town. Still, Kain did not let up the pressure, and here he got his chance. A misjudged jump, and the killer was on the ground, running once again on foot.

Kain's face took n a predatory grin. Time to end this, and bring the killer to his just deserts. Feet planted, he pushed off, taking a few steps for a running start before hurling himself into the air. The ground shrunk below him, giving him the brief sense that he was flying before it came rushing back down, and with the kind of precision that made the Dragoon's legendary, he slammed the butt of his lance into the man's leg, sending him to the ground.

"Got you," growled the victorious Dragoon, kicking the blood soaked lance out of the killers reach and ripping off the black cloak to reveal a man wearing the uniform of the Baronian military underneath.

"Give it up already! You're the culprit," Kain roared at the struggling man, who remained defiantly silent. Meanwhile, an out-of-breath Captain Garland and a squad of soldiers arrived.

Once they had recovered from running after the racing duo, Garland smiled with satisfaction. "I knew you could help us! I apologize from the bottom of my heart for having you locked up." A command was quickly issued. "Take him away!"

The killer was roughly hauled off by a pair of soldiers, with two more serving as escorts to prevent an escape. They weren't taking any chances. Meanwhile, Garland's gaze fell upon the murder weapon. "So this is the lance." He picked it up and handed it off to the remaining soldier before bowing. "I must be off. Thank you for your help. You will be given the full details once we have them. Thank you again." and with that, he was gone.

He had solved the crime and brought the killer to justice, but still Kain did not feel satisfied. There was an emptiness inside himself that he could not explain, and it was not related to his actions under Golbez's control. With nothing left to do, he set out towards the inn.

On his way, he was surprised to see Cecil and Rosa out looking for him. They were a bit disheveled from their bit of excitement, but neither of them bore any wounds

"I can't believe that soldier was behind this," said Rosa.

Cecil was grinning as he added, "Nothing gets by Kain." He continued. "Well, the incident is finally over. We should leave town tomorrow."

Rosa nodded in agreement. "Alright."

"It's late. Kain, you should rest in the inn as well. You certainly earned it," Cecil remarked before he and Rosa departed together. The feeling still persisting, Kain returned to the inn.

Indeed, he was looking forward to getting some rest after chasing a killer across town while wearing armor. But sleep was the last thuing on his mind as he entered his room to find the blood soaked lance there, floating in midair in the center of the room. Eyes wide with shock, he grabbed the lance, only to grimace in pain as a lightning bolt shot through his arm.

And as if that weren't enough, the voice that had tormented him before returned, only now it seemed as if it was coming from the lance itself.

_It's not over yet. It's not over until he is dead. That man, Cecil._

Adrenaline resumed flowing through his veins as those words registered. Cecil, his friend, was in danger. Holding on to the blood soaked lance in addition to his own, he practically flew downstairs and out the door.

En route to Rosa's house, where he had assumed Cecil was staying, he caught a glimpse of golden armor passing through an intersection in front of him. Kain yelled "Cecil!," as he ran after him, but it was no use. Cecil was moving like he was a zombie, or hypnotized.

Eventually, Kain followed him to the building housing Devil's Road. Entering after Crecil, he was just in time to see the Paladin teleport away. Why Cecil would go to Mysidia now was anyone's guess, but Kain had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't of his own free will.

Without hesitation, Kain entered the portal as well, bracing himself for what might await on the other side.


	5. Finale

**A/N: And another chapter. And the last one at that. Ironically, this is the first multi-chapter story I've finished on this site. Hope you enjoyed reading. Feel free to leave comments, criticisms, advice, etc. I'm always looking to improve.**

**I own nothing, yadda yadda yadda.**

* * *

A flash of light heralded Kain's arrival at Mysidia. Well, if he had gone to Mysidia. But as he stepped off the teleporter pad, Kain knew that something must have gone horribly wrong. This was most definitely not Mysidia.

Instead, he was in a strange room, illuminated by glowing crystals inlaid in the walls. Those same walls were filled with reflective paneling, yet those mirrors also held strange symbols upon them. The room was spaced with ornate columns, which also supported crystalline growths upon them.

And that was indeed what they had to be. There were no visible mounts, and the random bunches of crystals indicated that they had formed there somehow.

But there were a few other things competing for Kain's immediate attention. First was Cecil, sprawled on the ground nearby. Kain was relieved to find that he was merely unconscious, not dead. The next was Rosa, unconscious like Cecil, though she was bound and gagged a bit further away.

It was as he approached her though that his gaze was drawn away. For there in the mirror facing him, where his reflection should be, was a man in a black cloak, face obscured by the drawn hood. It moved closer as Kain did, giving glimpses of ornate armour underneath, but still not revealing his face.

Confused by that, Kain nonetheless turned and walked away, determined to get help in here for Rosa and Cecil. He didn't get very far before he was stopped by a familiar voice from behind him, thought it was tinted with a bit of smugness that would not normally be there.

"I have stolen from him his freedom. It was easy. All I had to do was use Rosa as bait."

Spinning around, with dual lances at the ready, Kain found himself confronted with a near identical doppelganger. He was the same in shape and form, though he sported armour of a deep purple compared to Kain's lighter blue.

"Who are you," demanded Kain, his senses sharpening in preparation for a fight.

In response, he received a look that seemed almost pitying. "Who am I? You should know the answer to this question better than anyone else.

The man stepped forward as he spoke, Kain backpedaling at the same time. "I am you."

_Step_. "I am your desire. I am your true self. This is the world I created for myself."

_Step_. "I know your hopes, your fears, your doubts, dreams, everything. You would be nothing without me."

The Dark Kain broke into a grin as Kain came up even with Cecil. "Come! Now is the time to grant all your wishes!"

Kain shook his head in alarmed rejection as he realized what his counterpart intended for him to do. Dark Kain cocked his head as he began moving, pacing around Kain while kain did the same to him as he talked. "What's wrong? Deep down, you have wanted Cecil out of the picture. You have wished him gone, away from you."

Kain flinched at those words, instantly seeking to reject that statement, but finding that he could not. Not as strongly as he wished. "Not true," he muttered.

That elicited a snort from the man across from him. "You may be able to fool others, but you can't fool yourself into believing that. I've seen your thoughts. I know you've wondered how and why it turned out this way. Why everything came up double sixes for Cecil, and you ended up with nothing but the armour on your back, and no respect to your name.

Why is he more worthy? Why is Cecil the one with the girl the crown, the fame and glory? Your father was one of the greatest Dragoons in the land, and he was an orphan. You were loyal, faithful to the King, served with distinction and honor, and yet it was you who ended up defeated and hated. Why is that, you think?"

"The prophecy," Kain replied.

Dark Kain let loose a nearly inaudible, barking laugh. "Ah, the Mysidian Prophecy. Of course. The thing about Prophecies though, is that it's always up to interpretation. Who's to determine who it really referred to, besides a few monks with the benefit of hindsight? After all, Cecil wasn't born of a dragon as far as we know, and it's just a trick of the eye that the continent Mysidia is on looks like one. Perhaps there was an error of translation, and the prophecy referred to 'One born of a DRAGOON.' Ever think of that? And as you are so very well aware, you carry both darkness and light, and you can easily ascend to a point where you may seem like you're on the moon every time you jump. Can Cecil claim that?"

Their slowing, pacing circle continued. "The only reason you are here. Alone. Full of doubt and pain, is because you lack the conviction and drive to do what is necessary for your own betterment. You lack assertiveness, and you are too concerned for others, so insistent on their own well being and happiness that you would sacrifice your own. After all, fate is what you make of it, and this openness is what allowed Golbez to walk right into your head and take control of you."

Dark Kain gestured at the unconscious Cecil. "Now is the time to make your wishes come true. We can change your destiny, alter your fate. With that blood soaked lance, we can make it happen."

Kain glanced down at the item, red liquid gathering at the tip to plunge to the cold floor. His mind, previously so defiant, was now torn. And he hated himself for it. He knew he shouldn't do it, that it would be a betrayal of his friendship, but he also found himself struggling to counter his doppelgangers argument.

At his hesitation, Dark Kain pushed harder. "Do it. No one will ever have to know. You can claim it was a monster in the wilderness, and tell them how you arrived to find his corpse, already dead. You could even blame me, one last victim for the mysterious killer. Or perhaps his body is never found, merely another missing person never to b heard from again. And as Rossa grieves, you will be there to comfort her and work your way into her heart."

Kain oculd visualize the events as Dark Kain spoke them. It seemed nearly perfect, and no one would ever suspect him. There was a part of him that seized upon the thought, urging him to take the lance and drive it into Cecil's heart.

Still, his mind wrestled with itself, arguing back and forth, until a simple question occurred to him. What would his father do? The answer came just as quickly. Be the better man. If he was true in his desire to be a dragoon, to be one of the elite and the best that Baron could make, he would have to be willing to sacrifice. He had to accept the trials as they came and realize that there were some things he could not attain. Jealousy should not rule him. And there was the fact that he didn't think he could live with himself if he did kill Cecil, even if no one knew.

Resolve solidified, he turned his gaze sharply back upon his dark self, cold steel in his tone. "Shut up."

"You wish to deny who you really are," asked Dark Kain.

"I wish to deny my weakness."

Dark Kain's face morphed into a snarl. "Then I shall become you. "Desire is all humans source of power."

Almost too quick to react, the blood soaked lance was wrenched from Kain's grasp and flew to the hand of Dark Kain. Lance hit lance as the fight began, both of them dancing in equipose. As he might have guessed, his dark self was just as skilled as he was, and neither could get an advantage over the other. He also counted it lucky that his lance was enchanted, or it probably would have been broken by now.

Finally, he saw his chance and he took it. His lance lashed out to score first blood, but Kain was only sent stumbling back in surprise, for there was now a sharp burning sensation in the exact spot where his lance had hit on Dark Kain. What had happened was a mystery to him, until the exact same thing happened again. Only then did he realize that he couldn't hurt Dark Kain. Doing so would only hurt him as well.

Taking a deep breath, he lowered his lance and cleared his mind. No anger, no rage, just emptiness. Darkness couldn't be defeated by physical force. The only way to be triumphant was to defeat the darkness in his own heart.

As if waiting for him to make that realization, Dark Kain shimmered and vanished, to be replaced with a huge dragon. It let out a mighty shriek as Kain raised his lance to resume the fight. Kain could swear it was Bahamut, only this dragon had black scales and purple skin, instead of the white and gold that the Lord of Dragons had.

As much as he might have wanted to, Kain did not attack immediately. He struck quickly and retreated fast at first, testing Dark Bahamut's reflexes and reaction speed. He scored a few light hits, but took none himself. In fact, Dark Bahamut was not acting aggressively at all.

His silent question was answered when Dark Bahamut reared up, a ball of light expanding inside his open jaws. A panicked expression on his face, Kain leapt into the air just before a blast of white light bathed the spot where he had been standing.

Landing gracefully, Kain knew that this had just gotten a bit tougher. If that hit him, he was finished. So he adopted a new strategy, launching aerial Jump attacks on Dark Bahamut while dodging scintillating beams of energy.

It was only a matter of time, and he started to take hits, slammed about by the dragons tail, raked by sharp claws, and burned when he failed to fully dodge the dragon's breath. But there was no time to use an X-Potion or a Megaelixir. He would just have to hope that the dragon went down before he did.

And the fight went on. Kain's ribs hurt, he could feel his left foot crying in pain as he applied pressure to the burns on it in the course of moving, and his polished amrour contained a lot more dents than it had had before. But Dark Bahamut had wounds as well. Wings tattered, severed muscles from cuts by Kain's lance, black ichor dripping down to hiss upon the floor.

Another beam flared out, scoring the walls as Kain leapt ahead of it. Coming to a rest upon one of the untoppled columns, he made his move. A few quick leaps, a drop, then the swish of a stab, and he plunged his lance into the dragons back before leaping clear as it fell to the ground. With a dying roar, it dissipated into nothing as he watched, leaving behind an empty room, returned to the condition it had been in before the fight.

Stepping forward, he reached down to pick up the lance lying on the ground, the blood cleaned to reveal a weapon of dazzling brightness, one that filled him with a thrill as he touched it. "This...this should be the end of everything. Right...Kain...," he muttered to himself.

Rising, he moved to the mirror in front of here, satisfied to see that his reflection had returned. He turned around and gave the rest of the room a glance, noting that Rosa and Cecil had vanished with the battle damage. "This is the way it should be. Right Rosa? Right Cecil? You two have each other and should be happy together. I can bear my burdens alone."

And the room vanished around him.

Outside, he found himself back in the Lunar Ruins, the party waiting exactly where he had left them.

"Kain! You're back already," asked Cecil in surprise.

Naturally, the dragoon was confused by that statement. "How long...How long was I in there?"

That got him odd looks from the group members after they shared some glances with each other. "What are you talking about? You just went inside," replied Cecil.

Kain frowned in thought, wondering if he had been subject to some magic,or if it was a dream. "I see..."

"So, what was through those doors," asked Cecil, though Kain could tell he wasn't the only one interested in what his answer might be. Rosa was giving him an intent look as well.

But what would he tell them? That he was confronted with a part of himself he didn't want to face? That he kidnapped Rosa and almost killed Cecil? No. They didn't need to know. Those two alrady had enough to worry about. They didn't need to be concerned about him as well.

"Nothing...Absolutely nothing," he replied, casting his gaze downward. He could feel the stare of disbelief, and the unspoken message that this wasn't over from Cecil.

"Alright then. Well, if there are no objections, we can get moving on." There were none, and Cecil led the way up the next set of stairs in the Lunar Ruins. Bringing up the rear, Kain paused and gave himself a smile before following. Perhaps he could be fixed after all.


End file.
